Talk:Blobdingnag
Needs properly formatted for template and image but I was not able to discern the proper editing to post the image and downsize automatically.Altariel 04:08, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Show HP Bar after Magic Burst? I've witnessed it multiple times showing it's HP bar after it uses Psychokinesis, so I added that, but can anyone confirm it will show it when you magic burst as well? --Futan 19:45, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It shows its HP bar after Cytokenesis. From what i was able to notice; It appeared to do the moved sometimes randomly or after a large damage spike like a SC + MB. Early in the fight it seemed to use Cytokenesis every 5 min but after the 3rd one it seemed random so i think it may be from spike damage. --CrosisX April 11, 2010 Testimonials 2 Black Mages can quickly dispatch of the adds with an aga3 each. ^ 2 well geared Black Mages should be more than enough to dispatch the adds; however, 3-4 Black Mages would be a safer number. Can anyone please post the size of their whole group when fighting this sucessfully?Irrellius 23:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You can make this fight incredibly easy by fighting in one of the various puddles in pashhow marshlands. So long as tank(s) are quickly erased and hasted after mucus spread, this can be taken down with 6-8 people in the space of 15 minutes. Smolenkos 00:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Trioed this with BLU85 PLD85 RDM85 in a puddle in Pashhow Marshlands, fight took approx. 30 minutes. BLU was spamming Regurgitation because the PLD couldn't hold hate, otherwise it would probably have been even faster. Just take care under 25% HP because it will start spamming Dissolve on the tank. Wegente 12:56, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by RDM but takes forever. Used a pin spot and ensured initial babies were popped during Water weather. Not recommended doing this with just one RDM though because of low margin of error/high time consumption. --Raen Ryong 16:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Soloable by BST99/NIN49. Gear is fairly good though not "amazing" by a long shot; MKD Head with Pet: Haste+5/DT-10%, Evasion Astolfos, PDT Guichard's Axe+2, Beast Bazubands, ASA body with CB-15 and Pet: DA/Crit Rate+2, Adaman Sollerets with CB Delay-8, Pet: Haste+2/Subtle Blow +4, Ferine Mantle/Neck/Legs+2. Was trying the puddle trick so that the adds wouldn't link but messed up, and in the end it wasn't a problem. Used Faithful Falcorr, who managed to hold his own despite adds. I still pulled them off while keeping shadows up, killing one at a time to lessen how much damage the pet took. After about three Cytokenesis uses, I moved to the big blob and started TPing on it. Ruinator was doing ~1300 to Blobdingdang. Got 2x Blobs and a Black Abyssite! Happy to see this is soloable though. Duo by a 99SMN/WHM (with minor cures from a second boxed WHM) and a 99RDM/BLM. The fight took about 40 minutes because we were being cautious. Summoner used Shiva and did Heavenly Strike often, and was the primary pusher on Blob to trigger Cytokenesis. For this strategy, it was important that Shiva had hate when Cytokenesis was used so that the adds did not enfeeble and kill the RDM. RDM nuked down the adds when they appeared (was able to one-shot with Blizzard/Thunder 4, doing 1541/1454 damage respectively), and also off-tanked Blob in between resummons with -50% PDT and a good enhancing set for Phalanx reduction. He was easy to put Slow and Blind on, and seemed to miss quite often. The only hard hitter is Dissolve - it did between 400 and 800 to Shiva, and broke fresh Stoneskin and did a couple hundred damage extra. In retrospect, /BLM was useless and it would have been better to bring /THF, because he did not end up dropping a blob for us. Not a difficult fight with appropriate gear or strategy/execution. It should also be noted that adds seemed to have party hate (once they made a beeline for the WHM who, at that point, had cast no spells and done nothing to draw aggro), and it wasn't possible to dismiss avatar and have them drop aggro. --Bapidai (talk) 10:17, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Did this with 4. SMN, SMN, RDM, BLM Pretty much wanted to see if 2x SMN could do it, which was really simple, had a rotation. When one SMN BPs, the other one renews his/her avatar. I had my 2nd account as the BLM/SCH, nuking set isn't fantastic (Nares 4/5 except for BLM AF3 legs). Thundaja did 1,583 to the babies killing them. But, what ended up happening was the RDM just kited them around. Also, attempted this puddle trick, I guess it doesn't work with Avatars on the main NM, as it didn't seem to work.